


恐慌

by bornais



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Rape, alpha Seo Inwoo, non-con, omega Yook Dongsik, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornais/pseuds/bornais
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植
Kudos: 11





	恐慌

陆东植早上起来要刷三遍牙。洗澡的话，只用沐浴液是不行的，陆东植会用硫磺皂再搓洗三遍，腋下，头皮这些位置要重点照顾，洗得直到肌肤变得通红，水滴打在身上像针扎一样疼，这样才好。  
陆东植觉得安全一些了，就会吃些抑制药丸，如果他仍然觉得不安全，那么他就会打抑制剂，打很多。  
所以陆东植每天早上很早起。

陆东植每天很早起，怀着卑微的企盼和深沉的恐惧。  
他问每个人早安，帮宝景爸爸遛狗，带着一脸温和的笑容，也假装看不懂别人异样的眼神。  
“嗯，是的，我34了。”  
“没有的，没有alpha。”  
“没关系啊，我很幸福。”

只是有时候他又会挑晚上的时间出门溜达，选择一些人际少至的地方，他不靠前，只是远远地站着看，看一会儿就走。  
和父母曾无数遍警告他的话不同，他从没有遇到过什么危险。

有时候他会到父母的烤肉店帮忙，继母和姐姐会不停地催他结婚，而父亲只是一脸冷漠的喝酒。  
他会问姐姐:“姐姐，你幸福吗？”  
姐姐抱着孩子，依偎在姐夫身边:“当然啰，和alpha在一起是世界最幸福的事。”  
“你不是说过要当歌手的吗？”  
“什么时候的事？哎呀，你这孩子――”姐姐往他嘴里塞了满满一块子肉。  
陆东植嚼着肉，依然故我。

因为陆东植觉得自己是特别的。

有时候他会去网上找找同盟，必须输入门牌号才可以进的秘密网站，也挡住了很多骚扰。  
当然，你仍然要睁大双眼仔细分辨。  
每周站主都会公示一些id，证明哪些站友被骗了，回帖又是不乏骂声。  
当然，代价则是之前熟悉的id大规模的消失。  
代价源于所谓“互助”，也就是omega之间相互帮助度过发情期。  
陆东植是从来不信的，只是每当发情的时候，浑身上下渴望被碰触的肌肤火辣辣的疼，他就会想，下次也许可以试试。  
没有下次。  
他清醒后又会对自己说。

陆东植有很多小玩意，可他觉得不满足，发情期的无力让他握都握不住，他抚摸着他的小腹，陆东植渴望有个人来操他。长的丑无所谓，身材肥胖无所谓，只要有根阴茎，那就是他的全世界。  
等他清醒过来，就会洗个澡，假装忘记刚才的自己。  
依然还是要刷三遍牙，用硫磺皂搓洗全身，把身体搓的通红才行。

洗完澡，他就会看电影，看些恐怖的，吓人的，他慢慢睡着。  
沙发和床都是极舒适的，陆东植给自己做了两个巢，他买了很多抱枕和被褥，将沙发和床围成了巢的形状，这是当omega生产时alpha会为他们做的，陆东植自己做了，他只是觉得舒适，有安全感，但同时也感到羞耻。所以他从不请宝景来家里玩，他怕被嘲笑。

没关系的，陆东植。他抱着被子，慢慢睡着。

陆东植又开始跑步了。  
他跑两步喘一下，汗水带着气味洒落下来，他假装不在意。  
周围的人带着异样的调笑的眼神看他，他仍然不在意。

他在向前跑。  
一直跑。  
再向前跑。

四周晕眩了。  
他闭着眼，扶着墙走了一会。他睁开了眼。  
他看见了杀人魔。  
恶魔举着刀，正在一刀刀地劈刺在身下的人身上。  
我应该哭喊的，我应该求饶。  
他张开嘴:“你杀了我吧。”

“不。”恶魔说。  
恶魔转向他。恶魔强奸了他。  
他将陆东植的手臂拉起，固定在墙上，脱下了他的裤子。  
“不要碰我。”陆东植虚弱地哭喊。  
“不要进来。”  
“不要插进我的生殖腔。”  
“不要成结。”  
“不要射进来让我怀孕。”  
“不要咬我的腺体。”  
求求你。  
陆东植没有挣扎。是的，alpha太厉害了。所有的alpha都是那么厉害，他们一只手就可以提起omega，我怎么对抗的了呢？  
所以陆东植没有动，只是像一个普通omega一样，在遇到这种事的时候低低地哭泣，然后顺从。  
身后传来笑声，和他的哭声相互应和着。

“东植啊，你幸福吗？”和她的话不同，宝景的脸上露出了担忧的神色。  
陆东植和徐仁宇的手紧紧地握着，一脸笑容。  
“当然了，宝景，你不知道吗？能和alpha在一起是最幸福的事了。”


End file.
